


The Moments Jon Knew

by candycanes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Jon realises just how much he loves Patrick and the one moment the rest of the world got to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moments Jon Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wonderful mullsandmutts for looking at this and hearing me whine. You're amazing darling.

1.

The first time Jon realised that he loved Patrick Timothy Kane II they were both still rookies. Patrick had come off the ice after being tripped by Sharpy with a busted lip and Jon couldn't believe how gorgeous he looked. 

Patrick was flushed and sweaty from the work out and his hair looked like shit. But holy shit, Jonny loved him. Sure, Pat was a mess, but he was Jon's mess. And the way Patrick's eyes shined when they looked up at Jon after he noticed him staring made Jon wish he could make Pat's eyes look like that forever. 

“Jonny! Sharp keeps bullying me!” Patrick mock whined as he and Jonny walked to the locker room. 

“It's cause you're so short and small Peeks!” Duncs shouted from his stall. 

“Ah fuck you!” Pat shouted back good-naturedly and Jonny couldn't help but to pull him in and embrace him. Obviously Pat stinked and was fidgety mess, but he melted into the embrace. 

“Don't worry Peeks, I'll protect you. Always.” Jon promised, smiling when Pat buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“You better, asshole.” Patrick replied, his own hands were clutching onto Jon's shirt. His breath warmed Jon's skin and the brush of his lips made Jon flush. 

Jon wanted this forever. 

2\. 

Obviously, the second time came when Pat won the cup for them. It was their first of many cups together and Jon wanted. Not the cup really, he already had that. He wanted to grab Patrick right there on the ice and kiss him senseless. He wanted everyone to know and see that Pat belonged to him. 

But he couldn't, not really, because Pat didn't belong to him. Not technically. Jon still hadn't gotten around to admitting his feelings, but tonight was the night. 

He skated up to Patrick and pulled him in. A quick whisper into his ear was all it took. 

Patrick pulled back from the embrace and avoided Jon's eyes. He told Jon he did great and moved away. 

Jon was heartbroken. Understandably so, he had just told the boy of his dreams that he loved him and said boy only pulled away. This is probably what those girls in romantic movies felt when their significant other rebuffed them.

This hollow achiness that followed Jon for the rest of the night. 

 

3\. 

 

The third time came when Pat stood at his front door in Winnipeg. A place he swore he would never go to and yet here he was. Freshly shaven and shorn. His eyes were wide with apprehension and lips red from nervous chewing. 

“Hey Jonny, ah we need to talk.” Those were the four words no guy ever wants to hear. Jon knew why they needed to talk, but in that moment he could only focus on how soft Patrick's shirt looked and the way his eyes shined when the sunlight hit them like that. 

Jon was shaken out of his daze when Patrick mumbled out his name. Fear now mixed in with the apprehension and Pat's head lowered. 

Patrick looked at Jon from underneath his eyelashes and Jon fell deeper. Gosh, he was so gone for this idiot. “Jonny? Don't leave me hanging here... Please?” Patricks voice wobbled a bit at the end. His hands moved to play with the hem of his shirt and Jon moved his eyes to look at the way nimble fingers moved and flowed. “Jonny? Say something, please?!” Patrick cried out. A blush covered his face and neck and Jon wanted to see how much it covered. 

Finally, Jon's eyes met Patrick's once more and he immediately freaked out. Patrick's eyes were wet and his nose was a little red. “Are you crying?” Patrick denied the accusation vehemently, but he couldn't hide the crack in his voice, or the way his chin shook as he spoke. 

“I just... Me too okay!? I love you too!” Patrick finally let out. His eyes were filled with unshed tears. “I was going to make a big speech, but your huge Canadian ass wouldn't pick up my calls or answer my texts, so I had to come here. Now, you won't even let me in your house and if I'm crying it's because I'm scared!” Patrick stopped to wipe off a couple tears and sniffle a bit before continuing. “I'm scared because you ignored me and now you won't even say anything! Im crying because maybe you stopped loving me!” 

Jon unfroze and glared at Patrick. Which maybe wasn't the smartest thing to do. Patrick froze and shuffled back. “Jonny?” Jon's eyes softened and he leaned forward to grip onto Patrick's waist. 

“I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. You're it for me.” He brought his hands up to cradle Patrick's face and kiss him chastely. Patrick pulled away and beamed. His eyes were still wide, but filled with joy and love now. He smiled brilliantly at Jon; dimples on full display. 

“I better be, asshole.”

 

4.

 

The fourth time was when he had Patrick spread out underneath him. Patrick's alabaster skin glowed against Jon's sheets and the moon framed Patrick perfectly; his spread curls formed a small halo. 

Subjectively, Jon knew there was nothing angelic about Pat. Sure, he had cherub features, but unless cherubs were known for giving people handjobs underneath tables at high class restaurants, a cherub Patrick was not. 

However, here and now, Patrick was Jon's angel. He was the only person Jon considered worthy of worship. The only person Jon ever wanted to please and adore. Patrick is and will forever be the only person Jon wants in his bed, in his home,in his life. 

Patrick mewled and whimpered as Jon licked and sucked at his skin. He clenched beautifully around the three fingers Jon had in him and whined pitifully at the empty feeling he got when Jon pulled them out. 

Jon lined up and ran a soothing hand down Pat's front. “You ready baby?” 

“Always Jonny.” Patrick threw his head back in a silent scream as he felt Jon fill him completely. It was too much, but not enough. He felt like he was being ripped apart; every fiber of Pat being laid bare for Jon to lay claim to.

“Fuck, Jonny! Move!” Jon granted his lover his wish and began to move slowly in out of the accepting body. Patrick keened and moaned, only silenced by the bruising kiss Jon laid on his lips. 

-

“I love you so freaking much Patrick.” Jon whispered as he laid down next to his sleeping love. 

 

5\. 

 

“Jonny!” Patrick screamed as Jon painted his face with the same colour they chose for their living room. He laughed and shrieked as they chased each other throughout the house. 

“Come here Peeks! The colour goes great with your eyes!” Jon called as he walked into their bedroom. “Where is Patrick? Hmm I wonder where he could be!” He pretended not hear the giggling and ignored the blond hair sticking out from beneath the unmade bed. “Since I can't find him I'll just take a nap.”

Jon walked to the door and got a running start before jumping onto the Patrick shaped lump on the bed. There was a muffled “ow!” and cries for vengeance before Jon pulled the comforter off Patrick. 

“Jonny you fucking asshole! You squished me!!! You're Canadian! You're supposed to be more considerate than that!” Patrick fumed. 

Times like these are when Jon knows Patrick's it. Sure, he pissed, but underneath the momentary anger Jon can see the love Pat feels. He can see the fondness in his eyes and the way he's trying not to smile. 

Jon can feel that Patrick is trying to keep himself from leaning up towards him. The arm that winds around his neck and pulls him in for a slow, passionate kiss makes it obvious that Patrick isn't as mad as he pretends to be. 

They continue to kiss languidly before pulling apart to catch their breaths and laugh. 

“Marry me.” It's not a question, it's more of a demand. Jon considers that maybe he shouldn't have said it that way, but Patrick's eyes are crinkling at the corners, fondness, exasperation, and love melting into his baby blues. His dimples are in full effect and his smile is just as blinding as it was the day he walked into the locker room all those years ago with flip-flops on his feet. 

“I know that wasn't a question, so where is my ring Jonathan Toews?” Jon smiled and leaned over the edge of the bed to pull out the ring box that was taped to the frame of the bed. “Seriously? I've been looking everywhere and that's where you put it?!” Patrick was indignant, he had looked everywhere for it after Jon's mom had mistakenly texted Patrick demanding to see the ring. 

“You were looking for one?” Jon questioned, amusement lacing his features. Jon took the ring out and allowed Patrick a moment to oh and aw. It was a simple platinum band with their jersey numbers engraved on the inside. “I was thinking since the rings won't be comfortable to wear underneath the gloves we could get a tattoo on our ring fingers too.” Jon stopped his train of thought when he noticed that Patrick was outright crying. He panicked and backtracked; assuring Patrick that Jon would do whatever he wanted at the time and place Patrick wanted.

“This is perfect Jonny! Yes, yes we'll get the tattoos! Everything! I want everything with you!” Patrick sobbed as he leaned up to kiss Jon. 

“You better, asshole.”

 

+1 

 

The season opener was a video thanking both Duncs and Seabs for all their years with the Hawks. It was time for the two of them to retire, citing their children as the main reason. The video was heartfelt and made everyone cry. The two men stood on the ice for the last time wearing their jerseys. 

The camera panned over the players faces and was careful to only show them from the neck up. Kaner was little wet eyed, but he wasn't the only one. All of the players shed a tear or two. The former defensemen gave their thanks and wished the rest of the team the best before leaving the ice.

Finally, Jon came to center ice and made the announcement that many people had been waiting for. It had been the franchise’s decision to wait until the opening game to announce the new As. 

“After a long legal battle and multiple trade agreements Brandon Saad has returned to the Chicago Blackhawks.” Jon announced, “he will be wearing an A this season.” The crowd roared as Saader skated onto the ice. He held his stick proudly in the air and patted the A on his chest. At some point he would be wearing a C for the Hawks, but for now being an A under Jonny was enough. 

“Our second A is someone that I pushed to take the A for a very long time. He always refused, until now.” Jon smiled at the camera and and motioned for someone to step forward with his head. 

Patrick entered Jon's space with cries and screams of the crowd as a soundtrack. A black tape covered the back of his jersey and Jon smiled as Patrick beamed up at him. Jon reached down and tore off the tape before turning to the crowd once more. “Ladies and gentlemen, your new A, Patrick Toews, #88!”

The crowd exploded once more and Patrick took his turn on the ice. Before leaving he leaned up on his skates and placed a kiss on Jon's cheek.

Jon flushed immediately and ducked his head. “Gosh, I love that fucking nerd.” His eyes widened in surprise when the audience began to jeer and the announcers gladly informed him that his mic was still on. 

“Yeah, and I love him too!” Patrick yelled into the mic that was offered to him on the bench. Jon skated over and pulled Patrick to him over the bench. 

“Shut up Kaner.” 

And Jon kissed him right there, in front of the fans who supported them, and the cup that they had won months ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the +1 is in the future. Probs close to the end of Jon and Pat's career. If it isn't clear Patrick came back from the off season after winning another cup with Jon's last name on his back.  
> Be rest assured that Jon fucked Kaners brains out after he game with their jerseys still on.


End file.
